Hermines 'Pokemonreise'
by mewpurin-chan
Summary: Basiert auf Gold/Silber/Kristall. Ein Mädchen wird in ein Pokemon verwandelt und sucht nach einem Weg wieder normal zu werden. Zusammen mit ihrem Startpokemon begibt sie sich auf eine Reise und entdeckt Ungeheuerliches.
1. Beginn der Reise

**Hermines „Pokémonreise"**

_Vorwort: __Die Ideen für die Namen der Hauptpersonen stammen tatsächlich von Harry Potter, allerdings sind sie weder diese Personen noch besteht außer den Namen irgendein Bezug zu dieser Welt (ehrlich)!!_

**Kapitel 1: Beginn der Reise**

„Hermine! Es wird Zeit! Komm runter frühstücken, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu Professor Lind!" „Ja Mama, ich komm ja schon!", gab ich genervt zurück. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich vor lauter Nervosität, was der Professor wohl von mir wollen würde, die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und stattdessen Videospiele gezockt hatte. Ich war entsprechend müde und meine Augen hatten vermutlich inzwischen genau die Form des Fernsehers angenommen. Schlaftrunken tappte ich die Stufen hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Meine Mutter erwartete mich bereits. „Gott, Liebling, du bist blass! Was ist mit dir?" „Nichts. Bin nur etwas müde. Und aufgeregt." „Schon gut. Das wird schon. Hier, ich hab dir Pfannkuchen gemacht, damit du erstmal zu Kräften kommst." Ich seufzte. Obwohl ich gar nicht mehr so klein war, behandelte sie mich immer noch wie ein Kind. Eigentlich fühlte ich mich nicht in der Lage zu essen, doch da ich wusste, dass mich meine Mutter nicht aus dem Haus lassen würde, ehe ich nicht mindesten einen Pfannkuchen und eine Tasse Tee im Magen hatte, würgte ich das Zeug hinunter. „So, ich muss jetzt los. Bis nachher!", sagte ich nach dem Frühstück zu ihr und trat durch die Tür hinaus in unser verschlafenes Städtchen Neuborkia. Außer dem Labor des weltberühmten Professor Lind gab es hier nicht viel zu sehen. Obwohl es schon nach neun Uhr war, waren kaum Menschen unterwegs. Nur Lilia von nebenan, meine beste Freundin, die ich schon von Kindesbeinen an kannte, wartete vor unserer Tür auf mich. „Guten Morgen, Hermine! Heute ist dein großer Tag! Und, aufgeregt?" Ich grinste sie an: „Neeeiiiin, kein bisschen, weißt du. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was der Professor von mir will?" „Nein, sorry. Aber es scheint dringend zu sein. Ich habe ihn durchs Fenster beobachtet, er geht dauernd auf und ab." In meiner Kehle bildete sich ein dicker Kloß. Er konnte doch unmöglich wegen der Sache mit mir so aufgeregt sein, oder? Ich musste schlucken und sah Lilia an, dir mir aufmunternd zulächelte. „Jetzt komm schon, es wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren! Du packst das schon!!" Ich fühlte mich ermutigt und nickte. „Wartest du hier auf mich?" „Klar. Und jetzt mach, dass du fortkommst, sonst überleg ich mir das nochmal anders!" „Okay, Bis nachher. Halt hier die Stellung für mich!", rief ich ihr noch zu, während ich mich in Richtung des Labors aufmachte.

Es war kein langer Weg, doch er reichte aus, dass ich mir einmal mehr alle möglichen pessimistischen Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen lassen konnte. Dabei sollte ich mich eigentlich glücklich schätzen, von dem berühmten Professor gebraucht zu werden. Vor der Tür atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfte ich. Von drinnen rief eine Stimme: „Ah, du bist es, Hermine. Komm rein." Ich öffnete und starrte direkt ins Gesicht des jungen Professors. Er war hinter der Tür gestanden. Lustiger weise sagte er genau dasselbe zu mir wie vorhin Lilia: „Guten Morgen, Hermine! Heute ist dein großer Tag! Und, aufgeregt?" Da musste ich dann schon grinsen. Überhaupt war heute ein seltsamer Tag, dachte ich, ohne richtig zu wissen, warum. Na ja, ich würde es schon noch früh genug herausfinden. „Ein bisschen. Also, was ist los?" Anscheinend hatte Professor Lind nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, denn er holte tief Luft und begann mir dann alles mögliche von seiner und Mister Pokémons Forschung zu erzählen, von dem ich das meiste nicht verstand, nur soviel, dass er im Moment auf keinen Fall wegkonnte, jedoch auch unbedingt die Neuigkeiten seines Kollegen erfahren wollte, also sollte ich mich auf den Weg machen um ebendiesen zu besuchen. „Er lebt in der Nähe von Rosalia City. Das Haus zu finden ist kein Problem, doch der Weg dorthin ist gefährlich. Überall leben wilde Pokémon. Das Risiko, dass du angegriffen wirst, ist hoch, deshalb gebe ich dir ein Pokémon zum Schutz. Du kannst dir eines von diesen hier aussuchen." Er deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem drei Pokébälle lagen. „Und ich kann wirklich eins davon haben?" Zögerlich trat ich näher an den Tisch heran. In jeden der Pokébälle war ein Zeichen eingraviert: Ein Blatt, eine Flamme und ein Wassertropfen. „Die Bälle beinhalten ein Endivie, ein Feurigel und ein Karnimani. Welches wählst du?" „Kann ich sie mir zuvor einmal ansehen?", fragte ich, denn ich wollte bei der Auswahl keinen Fehler machen. „Nu zu." Zuerst nahm ich den Ball mit dem Wassermuster. Ein wie ein kleines, blaues Krokodil auf zwei Beinen aussehendes Wesen sprang heraus: ein Karnimani.

Schon in diesem Moment stand meine Wahl fest. Ich hatte schon einiges von dieser Art gehört, jedoch wird sie meistens als kindisch und verspielt im Wesen beschrieben. Dieses jedoch hatte nicht nur einen frechen, lachenden Ausdruck in den Augen, sondern auch irgendwie einen mutigen, und auch etwas von einem richtigen Freund. Ich konnte es nicht richtig begründen, doch irgendwie war es atemberaubend. Ja, es waren die Augen, die mich an ihm so faszinierten. „Ich nehme dieses hier", sagte ich, nachdem ich mir rein obligatorisch auch die anderen beiden noch einmal angeschaut hatte. „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Die Wahl deines Partners ist sehr wichtig!" „Ja, absolut." „Also gut. Hier ist der Pokéball, außerdem bekommst du von mir noch einen Trank und eine Beere. Pack auch etwas Proviant ein. Länger als einen Tag solltest du allerdings nicht unterwegs sein." Ich hatte mich schon zum gehen gewannt, als mich der Professor noch einmal anhielt. „Nimm auch das hier. Das ist ein Pokécom. Er beinhaltet eine Karte, außerdem kannst du damit Telefonnummern speichern und telefonieren, Uhrzeit und Datum abrufen und Radio hören." Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen: Diese Geräte waren nicht nur extrem selten und teuer, ich bekam auch gleich ein voll Aufgerüstetes! Ehe er es sich noch einmal anders überlegte, schaute ich, dass ich schnell weg kam.

Draußen wartete wie versprochen Lilia auf mich. Erwartungsvoll und mit großen Augen schaute sie mich an: „Und?" Ich grinste, zeigte ihr das Karnimani und den Pokécom und erklärte ihr meine Mission. Beinahe hatte ich erwartet, dass sie ein wenig eifersüchtig sein und ein bisschen herum maulen würde, doch stattdessen freute sie sich einfach für mich. Sie war eine wahre Freundin! „Weißt du was? Ich begleite dich bis Rosaltstadt. Ich muss sowie so einkaufen, das trifft sich gut. Ich sag nur noch schnell meiner Mum bescheid, ja?" „Klar, ich muss doch auch noch mal heim, Proviant einpacken und so. Wir treffen uns in ner halben Stunde am Ortsausgang, okay?" „Alles klar, bis nachher!" Lachend trennten sich unsere Wege. Zuhause wartete schon meine äußerst angespannte Mama auf mich. Ich erzählte ihr von meiner Aufgabe und sie bestand sofort darauf, meinen Proviant persönlich zusammenzustellen und außerdem in meinen neuen Pokécom eingespeichert zu werden. Ich ließ in der Zwischenzeit mein Karnimani aus dem Ball, um es etwas besser kennenzulernen. Wir kamen gut miteinander klar. Obwohl ich die Worte nicht verstehen konnte, die aus seinem Mund kamen, fühlte ich mich irgendwie tief mit ihm verbunden. Gedankenversunken saß ich da und schaute in diese wundersamen Augen, die mich so faszinierten. Nach einer Weile stupste es mich an, als wollte es sagen „Jetzt reicht's aber, ich bin nicht dein Fernseher!"

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Lilia und ich aufbruchsbereit am Ortsausgang. Wir waren genau gleichzeitig gekommen, hatten uns angegrinst und festgestellt: „Genau wie vereinbart!" Danach mussten wir lachen. Unser Weg führte uns durch einen Wald, und da sonst keiner groß da war, ließ ich auch mein Karnimani aus dem Ball, damit es neben uns herlaufen konnte. Gut eine Stunde später waren wir auch schon kurz vor den Toren von Rosalia City, als unvermittelt ein Schatten auf uns fiel. Für einen Moment erschrak ich tierisch, doch dann erkannte ich ein Habitak. Ohne groß zu zögern schickte ich Karnimani in den Kampf. Es hatte schwer an seinem wilden Gegner zu kämpfen, und erst nach vielen Runden gab das Habitak klein bei und flog davon. Karnimani war auch ganz schön erschöpft, also holte ich es lieber erstmal in seinen Ball zurück, nachdem ich ihm die Beere, die ich von Professor Lind erhalten hatte, gegeben hatte. Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum dieser Schutz unbedingt nötig war. Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichten wir die Stadt. Hier trennten sich die Wege von Lilia und mir. Während sie einkaufen ging, führte mein Weg natürlich ins Pokémon-Center, danach wollte ich Mister Pokémon aufsuchen. Schwester Joy versicherte mir, dass mit Karnimani alles in Ordnung war. Alles was es brauchte, war eine kleine Ruhepause. Die gab ich ihm auch und wir erkundeten gemeinsam die Stadt. Im Markt trafen wir wieder auf Lilia. Ich kaufte mir noch ein paar Beeren und Tränke, wer weis, was noch auf uns zukam! Meine Freundin, die nur Lebensmittel brauchte, wartete noch auf uns, doch als wir dann den Laden verließen, wussten wir, dass wir uns vorerst endgültig trennen mussten. Sie würde mit dem Bus nach Hause fahren, da es für einen Fußgänger allein und noch dazu ohne Pokémon zu gefährlich war, während ich meine Reise in Richtung des Hauses von Mister Pokémon fortsetzen würde. Nach einem kurzen Lebewohl trennten sich unsere Wege und jeder zog in seine Richtung davon.

Gedankenversunken folgte ich dem Pfad, der sowohl durch kleine Wäldchen als auch über Wiesen und vorbei an Seen ging. Als wir auf ein Haus stießen, dachte ich zuerst, wir wären da, doch da die Hütte mit ihrem großen Obstgarten nicht wahrlich den Anschien einer Wissenschaftlerbehausung machte, zog ich weiter. Unterwegs stießen wir auf zwei Raupy, ein Hornliu, ein Ledyba und einige Rattfratz, doch wir konnten alle Gefahren mit Bravour meistern. Professor Lind würde stolz auf mich sein. Als es zu dämmern begann, rief meine Mama an und fragte, wo ich gerade wäre. Da ich jedoch das wahre Haus des Mister Pokémon gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln auftauchen sah, hielt ich mich nicht lange mit Schwatzen auf und hielt das Gespräch so kurz wie möglich. Danach klopfte ich an die Tür. Eine Weile lang passierte gar nichts, dann war von drinnen ein Knallen zu hören, danach ein lauter Schrei. Ohne groß zu überlegen, stieß ich die glücklicherweise offene Tür auf, um einzugreifen, sollte etwa schlimmes geschehen sein. Ich hörte Mister Pokémon noch rufen: „Nein, nicht!", doch da war es schon zu spät und ich stand im Raum. In den nächsten Momenten überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: Eine Maschine sendete einen strahlend weißen Schuss, eine Art Strahl auf mich ab, der mich mit voller Wucht traf. Eigenartigerweise spürte ich gar nichts, nur, dass ich leicht in die Höhe gerissen wurde, vermutlich durch die Wucht des Strahls oder dessen Aufpralls auf mich. Karnimanis Pokéball rutschte von meinem Gürtel, fiel runter und zerbrach, wobei das Pokémon freikam. Nachdem ich diese Dinge wie in Zeitlupe gesehen hatte, wurde alles weiß um mich herum, dann schwarz.


	2. Alte Bekannte und neue Begegnungen

**Kapitel 2: Alte Bekannte und neue Begegnungen**

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich ohnmächtig gewesen war. Der Schmerz, den ich beim Auftreffen des Strahls „vermisst" hatte, stellte sich jetzt mit überraschender Stärke ein. Ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, ich wusste allerdings nicht was. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man mich in eine eigenartige, viel zu kleine Form gepresst und erst wieder herausgelassen, als mein Körper die besagte Form exakt angenommen hatte. Ich winselte. Moment mal – _winselte_? Was zum Teufel war mit mir los? Ich versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber es wollte mir nicht gelingen. „Bist du wach?", fragte mich eine Stimme, eine Jungenstimme, die ich noch nie gehört hatte und die mir doch eigenartig bekannt vor kam. „Schon gut, ruh dich aus, dass wird schon wieder." Ich nahm alle meine Kraft zusammen und formte die Worte: „Was ist passiert?" „Ich erkläre es dir später. Ruh dich jetzt aus!" Schritte entfernten sich. „Hallo?" Niemand antwortete mir. Dann öffnete sich eine Tür. Mir diesmal absolut bekannte Stimmen erschallten. „Was ist passiert? Meine Tochter – was ist mit ihr?" Das war Mama! „Hier bin ich!", wollte ich rufen, doch es kam nur ein leises Flüstern aus meiner Kehle. Selbst das Sprechen fühlte sich eigenartig an. Keiner schien meine Worte bemerkt zu haben, vermutlich hatte ich zu leise gesprochen. Ich fühlte mich jedoch nicht in der Lage, lauter zu sprechen. Also gab ich mich meinem Schicksal hin und lauschte den Stimmen. „Es tut mir unglaublich leid…" Jetzt war es Mister Pokémon, der sprach. „Es war ein Unfall. Ich arbeitete noch an dem Experiment, und als dieses zum ersten Mal klappte, schrie ich vor Freude auf. Da es zuvor einen lauten Knall gab, muss Hermine gedacht haben, mir sei etwas zugestoßen und sie trat ein. Einen kleinen Moment zu früh. Der Strahl hat sie voll erwischt." Ich konnte mir förmlich vorstellen, wie Mama blass wurde. Ich wurde es vermutlich auch. „Was für ein Strahl?", fragte sie leise. „Er verändert die Substanz des Körpers. Eigentlich war er noch viel zu schwach, um bei Menschen zu wirken, bisher konnte ich nur Erfolge bei Mikroorganismen und einigen Pflanzen verbuchen." Ich drohte, erneut ohnmächtig zu werden. Man hatte meinen Körper verändert? Wie das? Durch den Strahl. Aber… wer oder was war ich jetzt? Benommen startete ich einen weiteren Versuch, meine Augen zu öffnen, und diesmal gelang es mir. Dennoch konnte ich nichts sehen. War ich etwa blind? Dann erkannte ich jedoch einen schwarzen Vorhang und war doch einigermaßen erleichtert. Wenigstens war ich kein Maulwurf. Im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich selbst schelten können – jetzt war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt für Ironie! Überall um mich herum hingen schwarze Vorhänge, sodass ich nicht in der Lage war, etwas von meiner Umgebung oder mir selbst zu erkennen. Als nächstes ergriff Professor Lind, der ebenfalls anwesend war, das Wort: „Wir vermuten, dass der Teil der DNA, der für ihre äußere Erscheinung, ihren kompletten Körper zuständig ist, entweder mit denen eines Pokémon vermischt beziehungsweise in selbige verwandelt wurde. Oder…" „Also…ist sie jetzt ein Pokémon?", flüsterte meine Mama. Ihre Stimme bebte vor Verzweiflung und drohte zu brechen. Ich wollte meinen Ohren nicht trauen und wäre am liebsten wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Das konnte, es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! „Ich fürchte schon. Es kann sein, dass die Wirkung mit der Zeit nachlässt, aber auch, dass sie für immer so bleiben muss. Unser Wissensstand ist viel zu gering, als dass wir nähere Prognosen machen könnten. Es ist mir sowie so ein Rätsel, wieso der Strahl bei ihr Wirkung zeigte. Noch nicht einmal Mäuse reagierten darauf…!" Mister Pokémon klang verzweifelt, ich spürte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Das half allerdings absolut nicht, mich zu beruhigen, im Gegenteil. Gott, in was war ich hier nur hineingeraten? Und, noch viel wichtiger, wie kam ich wieder heraus? „Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Mama. Noch immer kam nichts als ein leises Flüstern über ihre Lippen. „Bitte" Einer der Vorhänge wurde zur Seite geschoben. Blendendes Licht traf mich, und ich schloss schnell wieder die Augen. Ich musste die ganze Nacht hindurch ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein. „Ein… Ein Endivie…?", hörte ich Mama stammeln.

Das war es also. Ich war ein Endivie. In diesem Moment wurde ich wieder von einem bleiernen Schlaf überwältigt, sodass ich nichts von den weiteren Geschehnissen um mich herum mitbekam.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, waren die Vorhänge zurückgezogen. Dennoch war es dunkel im Raum. Ich hörte das Klackern einer Tastatur. Vermutlich war Mister Pokémon auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für das Problem. Der Mond schien zum Fenster hinein. Es war Nacht. Sein Licht beleuchtete einige silbrige Apparaturen neben mir. Ich hing an einem Tropf, außerdem blinkten allerlei verschiedene Linien und Muster über einen Bildschirm, von denen ich nur die wenigsten erkannte. Das eine war die Herzschlagkurve, ein eigenartiges, schlangenartiges Gebilde zeigte vermutlich meine DNA in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand an. Vielleicht versuchte er sie wieder zu ändern. Sollte mir recht sein. Mein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, außerdem tat mir noch immer alles weh. „Ah, du bist wach!" Mister Pokémons Kopf erschien neben dem Monitor und blickte mich traurig an. „Tut mir leid, dass das passiert ist. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie…" „Versuchen sie einfach, es schnellstens wieder in Ordnung zu bringen", erwiderte ich, doch er schaute mich nur mitleidig an. „Ich kann auch deine Worte nicht mehr verstehen. Vom Körper her bist du jetzt komplett ein Endivie." Man sah ihm die Verzweiflung an. Mitleid hatte ich trotzdem keins mit ihm. Schließlich war es auch irgendwie seine Schuld. Klar, ich war einfach ins Haus gerannt, aber warum musste er auch so schreien? Und derartige Experimente machen, wenn Besuch anstand? Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, was sich als erste Hürde erwies. Ich kannte diesen Körper nicht, und die mir unbekannte Anordnung meiner Gliedmaßen sowie die neuen, steuerbaren Körperteile wie das Blatt auf meinem Kopf und die Samen an meinem Hals machten jede Bewegung zu einem kleinen Abenteuer. Ich versuchte den linken Arm zu heben. Nichts geschah, außer dass an meinem Hinterteil etwas zu zucken begann – ich wedelte mit dem Schwanz! Mister Pokémon gluckste. Wütend wollte ich ihm an den Kopf werfen, dass das nicht im Entferntesten witzig war, als mir einfiel, dass er mich nicht verstehen konnte. Entmutigt unternahm ich einen erneuten Versuch und diesmal klappte es. Fünf Minuten später saß ich halbwegs ordentlich. Doch viel Zeit zum Freuen blieb mir nicht. Erneut wurde ich müde und vom Schlaf übermannt.

Mein nächstes Erwachen erfolgte um die Mittagszeit. Mister Pokémon war nicht zu Hause, ich war allein. Zumindest dachte ich das zunächst. Als erstes fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht mehr am Tropf hing. Vor mir stand eine Schüssel mit Salat. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, wie hungrig ich war. Binnen Sekunden hatte ich alles verputzt und auch das Wasserschälchen leergeschleckert. Das Aufstehen und auch der Gebrauch meines neuen Körpers, der mir in der Nacht noch solche Probleme bereitet hatte, ging jetzt schon wie von allein. Obwohl meine Situation furchtbar aussichtslos war, konnte ich nicht anders, als mich zu freuen. Wenigstens ein kleiner Fortschritt! Auch die Müdigkeit war noch nicht zurückgekehrt, also sprang(!) ich vom Bett herunter und lief im Haus herum. Ich war noch nie bei Mister Pokémon gewesen und seine Bleibe war genauso fantastisch, wie immer berichtet wurde. Überall Poster von Entwicklungen, komplizierten Formeln, an die Wand gepinnte Notizen, die ich nicht lesen konnte, dutzende Bücherregale voller teurer, schwieriger Fachliteratur. Plötzlich jedoch fiel mir der Besucher vom Tag zuvor wieder ein, den ich irgendwoher zu kennen glaubte. Außerdem hatte er meine Worte verstanden, also konnte er kein Mensch sein. War er auch ein Pokémon? Wie als Antwort auf diese Frage trat mein Karnimani, das Pokémon, das mir der Professor zum Schutz mitgegeben hatte, hinter einem Bücherregal hervor. „Du bist wach? Gut, dann können wir ja gehen." Es hatte die gleiche Stimme wie mein gestriger Besucher. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das erklärte auch, warum er mir so bekannt vorgekommen war. „Hä? Gehen? Wohin denn? Warum überhaupt? Was soll das? Wenn ich hier weggehe, komme ich nie wieder in meinen Körper zurück!" Zu meiner Erleichterung verstand er mich tatsächlich. „Der versucht gar nicht, einen Rückweg zu finden. Im Gegenteil. Er wirkte ganz begeistert und murmelte etwas von bahnbrechendem Fortschritt und endlich neuem Forschungsmaterial" „Was? Das glaub ich nicht!" „Musst du auch nicht. Dann geh ich eben allein. Aber dann hast du niemanden mehr, dem du trauen kannst, das ist dir klar, oder?" Fordernd sah er mich an. „Woher weiß ich denn, dass ich_ dir_ trauen kann?" „Ich kann es nicht beweisen, aber du kannst es. Wieso sollte ich dich denn anlügen?" „Keine Ahnung. Ich kenn dich doch noch gar nicht." „Schön, dass du mitkommst." „Ich hab nicht gesagt…" „Du sagtest _noch_. Also kommst du mit." Ich seufzte. Der Kerl hatte eine verdammt gute Menschenkenntnis. Hmm… Pokémonkenntnis wohl eher… Ach egal. Er hatte ja recht. Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute ich ihm. Und ich würde mit ihm gehen. „Ja ja, ich komm mit. Aber wohin gehen wir überhaupt?" „Wir suchen nach einer Lösung für dein Problem, ist doch klar!" „Hm, aha. Und wo?" „Da, wo sich Anhaltspunkte finden." Da er anscheinend keine Lust hatte, mir genaueres zu verraten, gab ich mich mit vorerst zufrieden. „Mister Pokémon wird bald zurückkommen. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Aufregung und irgendwie auch Freude schwangen aus mir unbekannten Gründen in seiner Stimme mit. Nur ein was musste ich unbedingt noch wissen, bevor wir aufbrachen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Er grinste mich an. „Fred, und du bist Hermine, nicht wahr?" „Mhm", sagte ich nur. Doch es schien ihm als Antwort zu genügen. Wir hörten bereits Schritte vor der Haustür und machten uns daher schnellstens durch die Hintertür davon.


	3. Zurück nach Neuborkia

**Kapitel 3: Zurück nach Neuborkia**

Uns würde nicht viel Zeit bleiben, bis Mister Pokémon uns entdeckte, dementsprechend schnell machten wir, dass wir fortkamen. „Wo gehen wir jetzt eigentlich hin?", fragte ich meinen Begleiter. „Nach Neuborkia." Diese Aussage schockte mich mehr, als wenn er gesagt hätte, wir müssten in einen Vulkan klettern. „WAS? Nach Neuborkia? Aber… Aber da… Mama… Lilia… Wie soll ich ihnen begegnen?" „Gar nicht. Du wirst weder deine Freunde noch deine Familie wiedersehen." Auch diese Neuigkeit traf mich wie ein Vorschlaghammer. „Wie möchtest du das denn bitte anstellen? Sie verstehen dich sowie so nicht. Das einzige, was wir damit erreichen ist, dass sie dich wieder zu Mister Pokémon zurückschaffen und mich wieder zu Professor Lind!" Fred schien ziemlich sauer zu sein. „Kannst du mich denn nicht verstehen… Dass ich meine Freunde und Familie vermissen werde und sie wiedersehen will…?", versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Oh doch, ich kann mir das sehr gut vorstellen. Besser als du denkst…" Er sah jetzt traurig aus. Es war nicht mein Wunsch gewesen, ihn zu verärgern oder traurig zu machen. Ich stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern folgte ihm nur stillschweigend. Nach einer Weile siegte jedoch wieder die Neugier über die guten Vorsätze und ich fragte: „Und warum müssen wir wieder nach Neuborkia?" „Es gibt dort im Labor einiges, was ich nachschlagen möchte, bevor wir uns endgültig auf die Reise machen." „Aha." Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu fragen, was er wissen wollte, er würde mir eh keine richtige Antwort geben. In der Ferne sah ich bereits wieder die Hütte mit dem Obstgarten, die ich zwei Tage zuvor vor meiner Ankunft im Haus von Mister Pokémon entdeckt hatte. Irgendwie war es ein komisches Gefühl, sich an die Dinge zu erinnern, die ich als Mensch getan hatte. Eigenartig, dabei war meine Verwandlung noch keine zwei Tage her. „Dort können wir uns erstmal stärken", stellte Fred fest und steuerte zielsicher die Bäume an. „Aber das wäre doch Diebstahl!" „Wir sind doch keine Diebe. Kaum ein Mensch hat etwas dagegen, wenn sich wilde Pokémon an seinem Obst gütlich tun. Sie akzeptieren es einfach. Schließlich würden wir Pokémon nie mehr nehmen, als wir gerade brauchen, um unseren Magen zu füllen." Das klang einleuchtend. Dennoch hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, als Fred einen der niedrigen Bäume hochkletterte und sich den Magen mit Äpfeln vollschlug. Allerdings hatte auch ich bis auf die kleine Schüssel Salat noch nichts gegessen und das Obst sah köstlich aus… Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei dem Gedanken an all diese Köstlichkeiten. Außerdem war es ja, wie Fred gesagt hatte – ich war ja jetzt ein Pokémon. Nur – wie sollte ich an all diese Leckereien herankommen? Als ich meinem Begleiter diese Frage stellte, brach dieser in Gelächter aus, wobei er den Inhalt seines zum bersten gefüllten Mundes in der näheren Umgebung verteilte. „Aber du bist doch ein Endivie! Pflück dir einfach, was du haben willst!" Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er jetzt von mir wollte. Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von meinen nicht vorhandenen Haaren: Ich brauchte nur meine Ranken einzusetzen, um mir alles von den Bäumen angeln zu können, was mein Herz begehrte. Grinsend sah ich ihn an: „Schon verstanden!" und holte mir eine Kirsche vom Baum mir gegenüber. „Na also." Jetzt grinste er auch. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so dumm gewesen, erst wieder Richtung Neuborkia zu gehen. Auf jeden Fall würden wir so nicht verhungern und mit gefülltem Magen sah die Welt immer viel besser aus als mit Leerem. Fred behielt Recht. Keiner kam und verscheuchte uns, obwohl man uns vom Fenster des Hauses aus garantiert sehen konnte. Obwohl uns nach dem Festmahl der Sinn nach einer kleinen Pause stand, setzten wir zunächst unseren Weg nach Rosalia fort, das Risiko, hier noch aufgegriffen zu werden, war einfach zu groß. Es war schon relativ spät, als wir die Stadt erreichten, und wir waren einfach nur müde und sehnten uns nach einem Schlafplatz. Ich steuerte das Pokémon-Center an, doch Fred hielt mich zurück: „Wir sind Pokémon! Was denkst du, was die sagen werden, wenn wir dort hineingehen? Einen Husten werden die uns!" Um seine Worte zu untermalen, spuckte er auf den Boden. Er hatte vermutlich recht. „Und wo schlafen wir dann?", fragte ich ihn. „Das Gestrüpp dort sieht doch ganz gut aus. Da können wir uns verstecken und sind windgeschützt." Ich wimmerte. So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Nach einer Weile konnte ich meinen Partner dazu überreden, stattdessen in einem Park zu übernachten. Ich rollte mich auf einer Bank ein, er schlief darunter. Letzte Parkbesucher wiesen ihre Kinder lächelnd auf uns hin. Die Harmonie der Szenerie war einzigartig, und während die untergehende Sonne den Park in einen glühend rot-goldenen Schein tauchte, wurde mir klar, dass es so schnell nicht mehr so friedlich werden würde, und gab mich ganz dem Glück des Augenblicks hin.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich das Gezwitscher der Vögel. Gerade wollte ich mich genüsslich strecken, als eine Hand wie aus dem nichts von hinten nach mir griff und meinen Mund zuhielt. „Keinen Mucks, klar?" „Fref, wasch scholl dasch?" Besser ging es wirklich nicht. Doch mein Partner antwortete nicht. Seine Hand drückte nur noch fester zu. Als er mich nach einer Ewigkeit – so kam es mir zumindest vor – wieder losließ, fauchte ich ihn wütend an: „Auaaa, das hat wehgetan! Was sollte das, verdammt noch mal?" „Ich hab dir nur gerade den Arsch gerettet, ein wenig Dankbarkeit ist da wohl zu viel verlangt." Er sah wirklich gekrängt aus. „Gerettet? Aber wieso…?" Ich stellte die Frage, obwohl mir die Antwort bereits klar war. „Sie suchen nach uns, nicht wahr? Als wären wir Verbrecher…" „Wir sind welche. Oder genau genommen etwas sehr ähnliches, nämlich entflohenes Forschungsmaterial." „Fred! Sprich nicht über uns als wären wir irgendwelche Gegenstände!" „Hmpf. Hör auf rumzulamentieren, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mich mit dir herumzuärgern." „Was soll das denn jetzt bitte? Ein wenig höflicher könntest du mir gegenüber ruhig sein, ich bin schließlich deine Besitzerin!" „Pah!" Er schnaubte. „Besitzerin? Das ich nicht lache! Du bist ein Pokémon, genau wie ich. Abgesehen davon… besitzt man nicht eigentlich Gegenstände? Wie kann man bei einem Lebewesen überhaupt von besitzen sprechen? Wenn du so redest, macht das keinen Unterschied zu Professor Lind oder Mister Pokémon! Damit begibst du dich absolut auf das gleiche Niveau herab und benimmst dich keinen Deut besser!" Diese Worte schockten mich. Es war mir immer ganz normal vorgekommen, dass Menschen Pokémon besitzen. Dabei hatte er recht. Wäre nicht Partnerschaft ein wesentlich treffenderer Begriff? Aber selbst das war es eigentlich nicht, denn schließlich ließen ja die Menschen ihre Pokémon für sich kämpfen… Aus irgendeinem Grund kam mir so vieles, was bisher absolut alltäglich war, plötzlich eigenartig und unlogisch, ja geradezu absurd vor. Woher nahmen wir das Recht, Pokémon zu fangen, ihren Familien zu entreißen, sie unser Eigentum zu nennen, und das alles ohne ihr Einverständnis? „Ganz so ist es nun auch wieder nicht", meldete sich eine Stimme neben mir. Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, musste ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen haben. Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast ja wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber na gut, ich werde es dir erklären. Ein Pokémon wird sich den Menschen nur zeigen, wenn es sich bewusst ist, dass für es das Risiko besteht gefangen zu werden, und einige tun es sogar, weil sie einen menschlichen Partner an ihrer Seite wollen, sei es aus Kampfeslust, oder weil sie jemanden einfach sympathisch finden, oder etwas von der Welt sehen wollen, oder was auch immer. Die Gründe sind vielseitig, aber lass dir gesagt sein, ein Pokémon, das nicht gefangen werden will, wird Mittel und Wege finden, das zu umgehen. Außerdem sind Pokémon Wesen, die von Natur aus anders im Bezug auf Kämpfe sind als Menschen. Es ist eine Art Spiel für sie, und dir wird sicher aufgefallen sein, dass Pokémon in diesen Kämpfen, wenn sie nicht von brutalen Menschen dazu gezwungen werden, sich niemals überhaupt richtig verletzen. Abgesehen davon verfügen unsere Körper über wesentlich höhere regenerative Kräfte. Selbst wenn sie nach wir für den Moment vollkommen kaputt sind, passiert uns eigentlich nie etwas Ernsthaftes. Auch in der Natur kämpfen die Pokémon miteinander, gerade unter Freunden. Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken." Er hatte während seiner Rede die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie öffnete wurde ihm (und auch mir) bewusst, dass ich ihn die ganze Zeit über unentwegt fasziniert angestarrt hatte. Nicht nur wegen seiner Worte, sondern auch verwundert darüber, dass er anscheinend versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, obwohl es vorhin noch so aussah, als könnte er mich nicht ausstehen. Er musste dasselbe gedacht haben, denn er lief ein wenig rot an und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich sage das nicht, weil ich dich beruhigen will oder irgendwas, aber sonst kommen wir hier nie weg und du hörst nie auf, mich zu nerven." Ich musste grinsen. Irgendwie war er total niedlich, wenn er vor Verlegenheit so schnell sprach. Gerade wollte ich die Arme ausstrecken und ihn an mich drücken, als mir wieder bewusst wurde, dass ich ihn nicht als meinen kleinen Begleiter, sondern als gleichwertigen Partner vor mir hatte. Ich seufzte. „Also was ist jetzt? Kommst du heute noch? Wir müssen los!" Er hatte die Beherrschung zurückgefunden und war wieder zu seiner normalen, etwas ruppigen Art zurückgekehrt. Ich lächelte: „In Ordnung. Gehen wir los!" „Hör auf, so zu schreien. Du bist peinlich." „Hey!" Und damit verließen wir Rosaltstadt und betraten die Route, die uns zurück nach Neuborkia bringen würde.

Schweigend liefen wir nebeneinander her. Obwohl mich seine Worte doch beruhigt hatten, schossen mir noch immer tausend Dinge durch den Kopf: Wie sollte es weitergehen, wenn wir in Neuborkia waren? Was, wenn mich jemand erkennen würde, egal wie unwahrscheinlich es war? Schlimmer noch, was wenn wir wieder gefangen genommen werden würden? Freds Stimme riss mich aus meiner Versunkenheit: „Schau mal, da!" Er wies auf ein kleines Bächlein. Tränen stiegen mir bei diesem Anblick in die Augen. Oft hatte ich dort zusammen mit Lilia gespielt, als wir noch klein waren. Würde ich sie jemals als Mensch wiedersehen, jemals wieder mit ihr sprechen können? Und Mama… „Hey, hast du gar keinen Durst?" „Eh?" In diesem Moment erst realisierte ich Fred trinkend an dem Gewässer. Mamas Worte schossen mir in den Kopf: Diese Dreckbrühe darfst du auf gar keinen Fall trinken, klar? Das macht dich nämlich krank! „Trinken… Das?" „Klar, was sonst? Wir können schließlich schlecht im Supermarkt eine Flasche Mineralwasser kaufen, was?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, die Vorstellung schien ihn sichtlich zu erheitern. „Schon, aber…" „Was denn, ist es etwa nicht gut genug für die Prinzessin? Hör mal, was Besseres haben wir nicht, kapito? Es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass du aus deinem wohlbehütetem Leben heraus in die Realität schaltest!" Ich schluckte. „Wird man davon denn nicht krank?" Fred seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. Er war anscheinend äußerst genervt. Als ob es meine Schuld war, dass ich plötzlich in eine mir vollkommen unbekannte Situation nach der anderen hineingeworfen wurde! „Natürlich macht es Menschen krank, denen ihre Körper sind viel zu schwächlich, um das zu verdauen. Tse, tun so als wären sie die Größten und können noch nicht mal irgendwas nicht klinisch Reines zu sich nehmen… Aber Spaß beiseite, du bist jetzt ein Pokémon, und wir leben gewöhnlich in der Natur, und da gibt es auch keine Destillierkolben oder weis – Gott – was, okay?" „Das kann man auch freundlicher sagen!" Ich stritt mich nicht gern mit Anderen, aber was zu weit ging, ging zu weit. „Wenn du keinen Durst hast, sag es einfach, ich dachte nur, nach sieben Stunden durch – die – Gegend – latschen hättest auch du Lust, was zu trinken, und da du ja anscheinend mit Scheuklappen zur Welt gekommen bist, wollte ich dich nur darauf hinweisen und du meckerst mich auch noch voll dafür!" „Was sagst du da?? SIEBEN STUNDEN SIND WIR SCHON UNTERWEGS??" „Ach nee. Und jetzt plärr nicht so rum, sonst lass ich dich noch hier. Also, willst du jetzt was trinken oder nicht?" „Hm" „Aber heute noch, wenn ich bitten darf" Langsam ging ich ans Ufer hinunter. Das wir schon sieben Stunden unterwegs waren hatte mich wirklich geschockt. Mir war es gar nicht so lange vorgekommen. Vielleicht, weil ich so viel nachgedacht hatte, vielleicht aber auch, weil es einfach Spaß gemacht hatte, alles mit Fred zusammen mal aus einer anderen Perspektive zu sehen. Alles wirkte so groß, wenn man selbst so klein war, und ein anderes Pokémon auch – so von gleich zu gleich… Moment mal – was für einen Mist hatte ich da gerade gedacht? Mit Fred zusammen? Als ob es nicht ohne diesen Idioten schöner wäre… Je länger wir unterwegs waren, desto mehr zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht. Dabei war er mir am Anfang so nett vorgekommen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn einfach stehen gelassen, aber anscheinend wusste er einiges über mehr über meinen Zustand, als er zugeben wollte und schien überhaupt von der ganzen Sache eine gewisse Ahnung zu haben. Abgesehen davon hätte ich ohne ihn keinen Dunst, wo ich hingehen sollte und er hatte anscheinend einen gewissen Plan. „Wie lange willst du noch da stehenbleiben? Jetzt trink endlich! Du stehst schon seit zehn Minuten da wie angewurzelt! Hast du etwa Angst, dass Haie über dich herfallen, wenn du näher ran gehst?" „Halt die Klappe! Ich geh ja schon!" Ich seufzte. Wieso musste er nur so gemein zu mir sein? Ganz nah am Ufer ging ich in die Knie. Ich atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann tauchte ich vorsichtig meine Zungenspitze ins Wasser. Es schmeckte wiedererwarten gut, herrlich frisch. Auch mein Durst, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte, meldete sich jetzt zu Wort und hastig begann ich zu trinken und hatte das Gefühl, gar nicht genug bekommen zu können. „Na also, geht doch. Und deswegen hat sie so ein Theater gemacht… Tse, Weiber… Dabei ist sie eigentlich ganz niedlich…", hörte ich Fred leise hinter meinem Rücken sagen. Ich war mir sicher, er glaubte, ich könne ihn nicht hören, doch da hatte er weit gefehlt. Zufrieden grinste ich in mich hinein. Vielleicht war doch alles nicht ganz so übel…


End file.
